sing me to sleep
by Animmi
Summary: One shot, Ed/Lu


**Wait a second, let me catch my breath,** **Remind me how it feels to hear your voice.** _Espera un segundo, déjame tomar aliento, Recuérdame cómo sienta oír tu voz_.

A él le gusta escucharle hablar, más bien le gustaba todo de ella pero nunca se lo diría o tal vez algún día por una razón mágica tuviera el suficiente valor...

 **Your lips are moving,** **I can't hear a thin** _tus labios se mueven,_ _(pero) no puedo escuchar nada._

Se encontraban en el cuarto de ella, su cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro del chico todo era silencio apenas se podían escuchar los ecos de sus pensamientos

 **Living life as if we had a choice** _Vivimos la vida como si tuviéramos alguna oportunidad_

¿Qué pasaría si él le dijera? ¿Ella lo odiaría? ¿Se alegraría? O tal vez simplemente no le volvería hablar por el resto de su vida y viviría con el recuerdo de haberlo estropeado todo, esas cosas eran las que atormentaban su mente y no le dejaban decidir.

 **Any where, any time** **,** **I would do anything for you, Anything for you** _Donde sea, cuando sea,_ _yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa por ti,_

No se dio cuenta cuando ella quedo dormida por sus pensamientos, la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios pensando en cómo habían cambiado muchas cosas, en como ella dejo de ser una niña y ahora contaba con 15 años, como el ahora de 17 años, había cambiado mucho, ya no la molestaba y la ayudaba en todo, ella había cambiado, y el también, había cambiado por ella.

 **Got away** **,** **Melody stuck inside your head** **,** **A song in every breath** _El ayer se fue,_ _una melodía atascada en mi cabeza,_ _una canción en cada respiración._

¿Como había empezado esto? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que la amaba con locura? ¿Qué daría su vida por ella? Simplemente no lo sabía, pero había pasado y no había marcha atrás.

 **Sing me to sleep now** **,** **Sing me to sleep** **,** **So sing me to sleep now** **,** **Sing me to sleep** _Haora, cantame hasta que me duerma,_ _cantame hasta que me duerma._ _Así que cántame hasta que me duerma,_ _cántame hasta que me duerma._

Deseaba acariciar su cabello, darle un beso en la mejilla, arrullarle y prometerle que la protegería con toda su vida, pero no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera con toda su alma simplemente no podía

 **Remember me, now time cannot erase** **,** **I can hear your whispers in my mind** _Acuérdate de mi., ahora el tiempo no puedo borrarlo._ _Puedo oír tus susurros en mi mente,_

¿Qué pasaría en el futuro? Tal vez ella crezca se enamore de alguien se case y tenga uno o dos hijos y sería muy feliz, él quería que ella en verdad quería que fuera inmensamente feliz, pero…. ¿acaso él no le podía dar esa felicidad? Sabia la respuesta, no podía pero tampoco se podía hacer a la idea de que el alguna vez podría amar a alguien tan profundamente como a ella, era algo que no podías borrar ni con el paso de 100 años

 **I've become what you cannot embrace** **,** **Our memory will be my lullaby** _me he convertido en algo que no puedes abrazar,_ _nuestro recuerdo será mi canción de cuna._

Debía tener cuidado, lo sabía perfectamente ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de sus hermanos mayores se enteraba de lo que sentía? Seguramente su hermano lo mataría y su hermana no dejaría de sermonearlo o incluso podría ser peor, no lo sabía pero tampoco tenía interés en averiguar.

 **Sing me to sleep now** **,** **Sing me to sleep** **,** **Won't you sing me to sleep now?** **Sing me to sleep** _Ahora, cántame hasta que me duerma,_ _cántame hasta que me duerma._ _¿No me cantarás hasta que me duerma?_ _cántame hasta que me duerma._

No quería atormentarse más, quería disfrutar de su compañía mientras pueda ya el tiempo diría que pasaría con ellos dos, por ahora la disfrutaría, la protegería, la consentiría y le demostraría todo el amor que podía permitirse demostrar, a ella, a su pequeña hermana, con ese pensamiento recostó a la chica en la cama sin despertarla, camino hacia la puerta y al cerrarla le dedico un susurro…. -te amo Lucy-, y sin más se dirigió a su cuarto

 **Anytime I would do** **,** **Anytime I'll be brave** **,** **For yesterday** _En cualquier momento, lo haría,_ _Cuando sea, seré valiente_ _,_ _por el ayer_

-Te amo Edmund aun que no pueda decírtelo a la cara y no pueda demostrártelo, te amo con todo mi pecador corazón- fueron las sinceras palabras que salieron de la boca de Lucy mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.


End file.
